Complicated
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: Lavi has always been there to look out for Allen. It was a friendship that should have stayed the way it was. But when feelings can not be hidden any longer things get complicated. is after the ARK . Lullen&Yullen R
1. Complicated:Rejection

**What's interesting is that this story was just a split second idea. **

**I really never gave it any thought and pulled ideas and plot from my **

**head...while watching Dgray-Man and rping with my beloved Lavi boo **

**Enjoy this please...R&R  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this cute pairing, although I reallllly wish Hoshino sensei**

**would let a pathetic fan such as myself own them just for a day...**

**Pairings: LavixAllen, kandaxallen.**

-- --

Normally Allen would not have let Lavi loop him into such trivial things like he did now, when Lavi had asked him to go to a ball that the Dark Order was holding in a week.

"Come on, it'll be fun Allen. I mean you can't be that scared of interacting with people like this." The young bookman said as he leaned against the wall. His emerald eye shone a little.

Allen sighed as he held his head in the palm of his hand, the older teen would just **not** give up would he?

"Lavi..I don't have issues socializing, I have issues with how you want me to go."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, it disappeared under his trademark headband, "What do you mean?" he smiled trying not to grin too widely.

Allen glared at him, it had been only a little while ago that the red head had came bounding up to him with a question.

_-Flash Back-_

"_What do you want Lavi?" Allen looked at him with tired blue eyes, they had both just gotten back from a inside the Ark, and Lavi had been waiting for Allen._

"_Say,bean sprout know how Komui is holding a ball next week?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I was wondering who you're going with." smiled Lavi with interest._

"_I wasn't really planning on going at all to be honest with you Lavi."_

_Lavi scratched the back of his head, "What?" he sighed, "Come on Allen, seriously..why not?"_

_Allen sighed, "Because I will be too tired, I'm still really sore Lavi...after all, we're all exhausted from fighting in the Ark."_

_Lavi glanced at the Ark and sighed, "Allen, Komui is doing this in __**celebration**__. It's for the exorcists and scientists who have returned and are in need of relaxation.."_

"_I understand that Lavi.." Allen said as he sighed he unbuttoned his jacket and looked at Lavi wanting to leave already._

"_Well I wanted to ask you something really important."_

"_Go ahead. Stop stalling." _

"_Eesh beansprout you're sure testy today." Lavi said as he looked at him not knowing if he would be able to now ask. The boy was just too much in a bad mood he hated when that happened._

"_Just tell me what you wanted to ask me already Lavi!"_

"_Okay okay okay! I wanted...I wanted to ask..if you'd like to be my date for it you know?" he said sheepishly._

_Allen gaped at him not really sure if he had heard right, "What..what?" _

"_I want to go with you Allen." he said as he looked at him his green eye nervously shooting it's gaze to the ground. _

"_lavi...what are you getting at now? It isn't funny..." _

"_Allen..I've wanted to tell you something for a while..and If I take a girl to the ball it'll never be said and...I can't have that happen."_

_Allen sighed, "Lavi..something tells me you're playing with me again."_

"_I'm NOT! I wouldn't tease like this..making you mad by calling you bean sprout is much more entertaining."_

"_I'm glad you get enjoyment out of me getting pissed Lavi." Allen had sighed, "Even more reason not to go with you."_

_-end of flashback-_

Allen looked at Lavi with annoyance, "Lavi..I don't know about this..I mean..come on what will the other's think?"

"Who gives a damn Allen" Lavi responded as he looked at him now serious, "Allen I just want a straight forward answer. Yes, or no?" he asked.

Allen stepped back at the sound of Lavi's forcefulness. He had never seen Lavi so demanding in his life, "Lav..Lavi..what is wrong with you? You're interested in **girls** aren't you?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"But..wouldn't it damage your ima-"

"I said it doesn't matter!"

Allen looked at Lavi with a confused expression, everytime Lavi and Allen were on a mission with each other, Lavi seemed to flirt non stop. Nothing really stopped him not even Allen's protests. So why would Lavi ask him to be his 'date'?

"Fine you know what? I guess the answer's no." Lavi said his expression softening, "No hard feelings." He said waving his hand, "I've got to do something for the old man."

"L.Lavi.." Allen wasn't sure if he had really done something hurtful to Lavi. He reached out to grab the tall teen's shirt but Lavi wretched it out of his reach.

"I'm fine Allen, I'll see you at lunch...okay?" he said he didn't turn around this time.

"Oh..Okay..I ...I'll see you then." Allen said holding his hand to his chest. He had really hurt Lavi's feelings, he just didn't understand what the older boy was saying, how was he supposed to anyways?

Lavi was hard to understand, one minute he was friendly and laughing but sometimes he showed a darker side and was quiet and antisocial. He was just like a closed book, refusing to show what the plot and truth.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lavi sighed as he walked down to the room he and Bookman shared, he wasn't too happy with how he had 'solved' that confrontation, then again he never could get words right with Allen. He was always avoiding confrontations when they occurred between them, he didn't want to show Allen anything more than his 'brotherly love'. Now it was getting too hard for Lavi to hold it in. He had almost killed Allen in the Ark when Road had awakened his 'past self', he had almost ruined the friendship that he wanted to keep forever.

"Argh..Allen should have just answered me...it wasn't a hard question after all." Lavi said as he sat down on the couch that was in the room, "It's perfectly normal why I snapped at that idiot.." he said trying to convince himself.

He clenched his fist, "I had every right to..walk away..since..he wouldn't answer." he tried to make himself believe but it wasn't working. It never worked, with every situation with Allen involved him telling himself that it wasn't his fault and that Allen was just a kid never worked.

Lavi pulled his headband off his forehead and his flame red hair fell down into his face.

He sighed as he rubbed his head, the whole situation gave him a head ache, he had no idea what to do from this point on. Things hadn't gone bad before, well not as bad as it was now.

"Dammit, I can't even think straight.." he said as he gritted his teeth, "I just can't let this go.." he knew that it was true anyways, he wasn't going to let this opportunity to tell Allen something that he was never able to say before go.

"idiot boy."

Lavi turned around to see the old bookman behind him, "Panda!"

"Shut up." Bookman's eyes narrowed further, "I told you to log in what had occurred in the ark have I not?" he asked as he jumped over Lavi kicking him directly in the face.

"OUCH! DAMMIT YOU OLD PANDA!" Lavi clutched his forehead in pain, "I already have a fucking head ache!" he snapped, "I'll do it later, let me relax okay?"

"Tch, useless boy." Bookman said sitting down as he looked at Lavi, he never did understand why the bookman apprentice spent more time worrying about his stupid love life more than becoming his successor.

"What are you worried about idiot?"

Lavi looked at the old man wearily, "Why do you care?" he asked cautiously, he had never cared about it before.

"Because in order for you to start your work like I ordered you to hours ago you have to get what ever teen age love drama you're having off your mind by talking."

"Stupid panda, it won't get off mind like that. You're too old to get it anyways."

"Che, arrogant little bastard. If you're going to be a moping lazy ass, go do it somewhere that I don't have to watch."

"Don't even have to ask old man," Lavi opened the door to leave, "You should find yourself a nice old shriveled up panda for yourself, then you wouldn't be so full of yourself."

He then closed the door before the ancient Bookman could kick him in the head for the second time. He felt like he was walking underwater his legs felt heavier than before, maybe it was regret and his self loathing that made him feel like they were dragging lead shackles.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Allen are you okay?"

Looking up Allen glanced at the Chinese girl, "So..sorry Lenalee..I was just lost in thought." he said as he smiled at her.

"You seem really depressed is there anything I can do for you?" she asked sitting with him on the couches that the relaxation room provided, she had been walking past the room when she noticed him just sitting there.

"I'..I'm not depressed Lenalee!" he said laughing nervously, he hated to make her worry so much about him.

"Allen, you're really pale, maybe you should return to the infirmary." she said as she touched his hand consolingly.

"Ah No..No no." he said smiling as he looked at her, "I'm just..maybe..hungry!" he said as he looked at her with a smile, "I mean..I haven't ate yet.." he blushed, and I get pretty..um..worn out when I don't eat."

Lenalee looked at him with a concerned expression on her face, "If you say so...Allen." she said getting up, "Well maybe you should ask head chef Jerry for something to eat." she smiled gently.

Allen nodded as he walked past her to the cafeteria, he saw a couple of the other exorcists there already, smiling to each of them and then heading to the ordering window he waited for his turn. Thinking over the situation he felt more and more guilty for not just answering Lavi upfront. He kept avoiding it and obviously it was really painful for Lavi to accept.

"Allen!!" Jerry the pink haired head chef squealed, "You look sooo thin dear we must get you full of delicious food! Just tell me what you want and I shall do it specially for you!"

Allen looked up, he smiled weakly, "Ah..Jerry you don't have to go through that trouble.."

"I **want to** Allen!"

Allen smiled, "Okay then...I'll have...Curry fries, mashed potatoes, nashigoren, pepperoni pizza, pasta, beef yakisoba, beef stew, and Caesar salad, crab cakes.. And for dessert, ten...no twenty mitarashi dango! All in large servings please..."

Jerry simply nodded and then patted his head before shouting orders to the other Chefs, he then looked at Allen, "Dear..is there anything else wrong? You look..unhappy."

Allen blinked, was his regret that obvious? He shook his head, "I guess I am a little tired..too." he said softly, "Don't worry about a thing Jerry." he blushed.

"If you say so..we'll have some food for you soon dear...sit down and relax you look like you're in pain."

Allen looked at him then nodded not wanting to argue with anyone else. He sat down at a table near some finders who waved to him before returning to their discussions amongst themselves.

Allen laid his head down on the table with his arms folded underneath his chin, he was simply confused at what to do now, he hated seeing Lavi so hurt.

"I really..am just a kid." he said sadly, "Just a stupid exorcist who Lavi is mad at."

"Oi, beansprout, you're in my seat."

"Go away Kanda..I don't want to talk to your ugly face right now."

"...you're really going to get it later.."

"Go away please...I can't handle much more stress." Allen said as he glanced up at the japanese swordsman his hair was in a low pony tail. He glared, he really didn't want to see or talk to Kanda right now.

"What's up your ass this time bean sprout?"

"None of your freaking buisness leave me alone."

"Che, I try to be nice and you fucking act like you're high and mighty higher than everyone else. You're worse than I am."

"Tell me something Kanda..."

"What now beansprout?"

"Is it a great view from high on that throne that you sit on everyday?"

"What's that supposed to mean you damned bean?"

"It means not everyone has to tell you soemthing you're not the king of this place who needs to know everything about everyone."

"I don't care about everything or anyone. You dumb ass twerp."

"Then why bother me?" Allen asked now his curiousity getting the better of him, Kanda never cared about anyone, so why was he talking to him like he actually cared?

"Because the rabbit seemed upset. He ran into me earlier, I yelled at him for colliding into me and then threatened to slice his head off."

"SO?"

"He just said, '_that may be the best thing to do...my head is useless to me anyways...it doesn't even help me when I need it the most.' _"

Allen raised his head and stared at Kanda, Lavi had actually said that to the japanese anger management failing teen? Had his refusal hurt him that much that he would be that stupid?

"Why is your mouth hanging open like that bean sprout?" Kanda raised an elegant eye brow, "What did you mess up this time?"

"Nothing!"

_"Bull shit." he said, "Well what ever you did...really fucked up your friendship with Lavi."_


	2. Complicated: Interruptions

**Sorry sorry this took so long for me to do, but with school..and me getting MAJORLY sick.**

**WEll here's the next chapter of Complicated!**

**Please Review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dgray man yet, but I have a feeling that I will very soon, mwahahahah...jk**

**-- --**

**Complicated: Interruption after Interruption.**

_"Well what ever you did really fucked up your relationship with Lavi..."_

Allen blinked as he looked at Kanda with hurt blue eyes, he didn't know what to really honestly say to him.

"What did you do this time dumb ass bean sprout?" Kanda sat near him but not too close knowing that if he was seen

with Allen everyone would get the wrong impression.

"It..It's not any of your business you dumb ass geisha." he snapped, "Stop trying to poke your nose into what doesn't have anything to do with you!"

Kanda dropped his chopsticks, "What did you just call me you little ass?"

Allen had already left the cafeteria, Kanda looked like he was talking to himself and he felt dumber than ever.

"Damned brat."

Jerry who finally had finished Allen's special meal, blinked, "Where..did Allen go?" he asked Kanda, "I JUST FINISHED HIS MEALLLL"

Kanda winced at the high pitched crying that his ears were pierced with, the chef had major issues..and was clearly more than obsessed with Allen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lavi looked at his bruised shoulder, Kanda had thwacked him on the shoulder blade where he was sensitive hard.

"Dumb ass Yuu..." he muttered, he sighed, "I guess I did deserve it..to an extent..." he groaned while he tried to get over the aching pain.

He rubbed it to relieve some of the pain, "Allen..where are you..why won't you just tell me if you care or not?" he said to himself he slumped down the wall.

Lavi opened his eye and sighed, he could see some of the finders looking at him with concern. He smiled and waved them away.

"Don't worry about me you guys. I'm just a little worn out from that idiot Komui's body examinations." he said smiling weakly.

In response they nodded then wished him well, leaving him to relax in what ever way he wanted. They understood the horrors of the crazy mad scientist and director Komui Lee.

"Laviiiiiiiii!" a voice shouted down the hallway.

Lavi's one eye shoot open he looked for the source, finally after scanning the long corridor he found it.

"Allen..."

Allen finally reached him and began to breath heavily in and out, "Fina..Finally I found you..L.Lavi."

"What do you need from me Allen?"

Allen looked up at Lavi shocked at the harshness of his clipped tone. "Wh..What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled very weakly, "I was just going to ...apologize to you for not being straight forward"

"I todl you that's fine, you really should listen to me more Allen." Lavi said as he got up from the ground. He brushed off his khaki pants and looked at him with no expression on his face.

"La..Lavi I'm.."

"Don't bother, really come on Allen you didn't eat yet did you?"

Lavi said smiling like his old self. Or at least that's what it seemed, really he was sick from smiling at allen at the moment, he was still hurt and still very confused as to what to say to him.

Allen breathed out with relief, then realized that Lavi was right he hadn't ate at all!

"JERRY'S FOOD OH NOOOOOOO I FORGOT TO EAT IT! HE MADE A SPECIAL MENU!" he said hysterically, "Jerry is gonna be mad!"

Shaking his head and hoping that Allen would not try to apologize over and over again, Lavi grabbed his arm gently.

" well hurry up or he will be mad."

Allen smiled up at Lavi and nodded, "right..are you coming with me?"

Lavi shook his head his red hair falling all over his face, he patted Allen's head gently, "No I'm not really hungry Allen."

"Huh? But you said we could eat lunch together.."

Allen looked at him in a worried way. He didn't understand why Lavi was not going to go with him and eat lunch like he said he was.

"Well unfortunately Panda still has me working Allen...I'm sorry maybe another time?" he smiled.

"Lavi... are you sure you're alright?"

Lavi smiled again, he patted Allen's head twice more. "I'm fine " he said again as he pushed him forward lightly.

Allen looked back at him, he smiled just as weakly as he nodded. "Okay...I guess so." he waved not knowing if Lavi was really okay.

'I'm fine.' Lavi chuckled at the stupidity that was said to Allen, "Damn I'm an idiot." he shook his head and watched the smaller exorcist walk away. Holding his head in the palm of his hand he sighed and began to walk in the opposite direction where he hopefully would be able to get some advice for his problem.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kanda looked up to see a sullen Allen walk back into the cafeteria, Jerry had been yelling at Kanda for a while about supposedly 'scaring allen' out of the cafeteria. He was forced to wait for him and 'apologize'.

" Oi bean sprout, now what is your freaking problem? Get rejected again?" he grinned half assed. " Seriously I know you screwed something up."

Allen sighed, great another person to make Allen feel uneasy.

"Shut up Kanda." He siad sitting down to eat the still hot food that Jerry had graciously set out to wait for him. Slowly he ate his food, not really with any appetite, "It's not any of your buisness and you know it damned well..stupid pony tail stereotypical bastard."

"...You're a real ass hole." Kanda glared, "Here I am being 'nice' to you and you treat me as if I'm being mean."

Allen sighed he felt sick now, am I really a true ass hole? He asked himself, "Why do you need to know anyways?"

"Because you're not yourself idiot, " Kanda said propping his head up on his elbow, "I'm not causing a problem you know."

"Kanda..what do you know about Lavi? I mean how much do you know about him?"

Kanda blinked at his question, to be honest he really hardly knew much about the damned rabbit. All he knew was that Lavi was infamous for being a man whore, and for being very annoying.

"Well Lavi is ...not the type of person who can stay pure to one person all he wants to do is screw girl after girl. Then he moves on to the next person."

Kanda really didn't want to resort to dirty tricks but he was falling in love with Allen, even though they fought constantly even though they acted like they hated each other Kanda was falling in love with t the younger exorcist.

He knew that Allen was really confused as to who he would find to love him, he knew Allen wanted someone to be there to comfort him when he needed it the most, he didn't want to be with Lavi he really wanted to have Allen want to be with him and no one else.

"I understand that already Kanda" he said softly, "I've seen how he acts."

"Well...why are you questioning about it?' kanda looked at him he propped his head back on his elbow. He looked at him with dark eyes, "Are you in love with that rabbit?"

Allen chocked on the mitarashi dango he was chewing on, "Ack!"

"I take that as a yes."

"No nononononoonononno" he said as he shook his head frantically, "no nono, I mean...I don't really know because Lavi is a great friend of mine and he really just seems more like the older brother figure, and he really just looks out for me and I think I hurt him.."

"I know that for a fact bean sprout."

"I know that Kanda...and I really feel horrible about that..I love to be around him he's my best friend but now I think he loves me and I really hurt him."

Kanda's eyes flashed, he didn't want Allen to feel like this about that damned Lavi, it was not going to happen, not on his watch at least, "Why do you care so much bean sprout?" he demanded. He stood up suddenly and looked at him with hurt eyes, or at least with frustration. With Kanda's reputation he wasn't one to be hurt at all.

"Oi..bean sprout"

Allen looked at him as he heard him call his usual nick name, "What?"

Instead of hearing a response Allen felt soft lips being pressed firmly against his own, even though there was still some dango on the sides of his mouth Kanda's kiss was rough but more passionate if anything.

Allen's blue eyes shot wide open, "Mmpf!" he squirmed out of the reach of the swordsman, "Kan..Kanda whatever?"

"Shut up bean sprout, I'm sick of hearing you worry so damned much about Lavi..if you worry too much all you're going to do is make yourself sick." he said pointing to the still half eaten food that was before Allen.

Allen clutched his lips wondering why the hell Kanda, the stoic mean boy who pestered and harassed him, kissed him. He felt his body heat up from the kiss and he couldn't move any farther from the dark haired exorcist.

"Bean sprout..what?"

"Why..did you just kis..kiss..."

"Why did I just kiss you?" kanda grabbed him by the arm and pulled him gently closer, "because you idiot.." he said his voice in a low purr.

"Y..Yeah.."

"Figure that out for yourself, " Kanda said as he pulled his chin towards him again, "I'm not doing all the work ..." He said as leaned and softly kissed Allen's chin, "I wont let that bastard have you ...bean sprout."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lavi looked at the scene that unfolded before him, he couldn't believe that Allen actually had let Kanda kiss him like that. He angrily looked at Allen then cleared his throat. He looked at them both his green eye gleamed with silent anger.

Kanda snapped around his dark eyes flashed, he didn't know that Lavi was standing behind them but he really didn't care. The grin on his face grew into a sneer, for once he had an upper hand on Lavi, "Hello Rabbit."

Allen gulped not wanting to turn around, he knew that now Lavi had seen him get kissed. He finally turned around, " Hey..hello Lavi.."

Lavi grimaced at the sweetness that was laced in Allen's voice. He glared at him angrily, "Hello...All..en." he said as he tried to stop himself from kicking Kanda hard in the head.

"How long have you been standing behind usLavi?" he asked he looked at him with shaking blue eyes, he was afraid that Lavi would hate him for good.

" Long enough Allen." Replied Lavi with disgust, he grabbed Kanda by the shoulder, "I suggest you let him go now Yuu."

Kanda slapped his hand away , "I don't need to Lavi so stop trying to make me do things, besides you can't even come up to par with how you feel for the stupid bean sprout."

Allen looked at Lavi with interest. "Lavi..what is he talking about?" he asked as he munched on a dango.

"Allen..I..it doesn't concern you okay?" he said bluntly, "Just back off for a bit because you shouldn't let Kanda bully you around like you are right now." he glared angrily.

"But Lavi.."

"Don't talk back just do as I say and get out of the room, I need to talk to this back stabbing jack ass by my self." Lavi's voice turned from the joyful and cheery voice to a more serious and darker way.

"Who's bossing the beansprout around now?" Laughed Kanda, he stood up, "IF you really want to settle this..." he began, "Then let him decide who he wants to be with Lavi."

"Keep him out of this."

"What if I don't choose to you bastard rabbit?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

THWACK!

Suddenly a sharp blow to Kanda's face made him blink, he clucked his tongue and grabbed Lavi by the shirt.

"Is that all you have to do you wimpy fucking excuse for a exorcist?!"

"I'll do much more later after Allen leaves like I told him to." Lavi averted his gaze to the small white haired boy, he never was angry at Allen not like how he was now.

"Lavi what is going on? Why won't you tell me anything?! " Allen said as he stood on the bench, he was much too short to actually look them both in the eye with out difficulty.

Lavi had to hold back his snickering at the attempt that Allen posed to threaten him by, it was cute. Way too cute. He smiled, "Allen you'll fall from that position, get down." he said kindly before getting his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me! JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON FOR ONCE!"

Lavi blinked, "Allen get down now. You'll fall! You're slipp-"

It was too late for him to react, Allen had been leaning to him to loom over hiim the best he could when the bench seemed to slip out from underneath his feet, "UWAHHH!"

Kanda blinked, most exorcists, women or men, would never utter a cry such as that. It was so childish,he snickered a little as well. Typical, Allen was still a child and would continue to act as such until he accepted the fact that he was being an immature brat.

Lavi, who was in the way of Allen's fall had the unfortunate fate of being used as a cushion. He winced as the back of his head hit the bench seat, "OUCH!"

Yelping as well Allen looked at the older exorcist that he had fell on, "Sorry..Lavi.." he said softly, he sighed. Once again he had caused nothing but trouble for Lavi, but he was getting agitated and he wanted people to be honest with him. He wanted to know Lavi more than he did at the moment. He wanted to know what made Lavi ask him out. But the thing was, instead of knowing him better, it seemed that he was using him for a pillow. His face shot up red, why it had reacted as such, he had no idea but it was making his heart beat faster than before.

"Are you alright All-"

Lavi who also noticed the close quarters that they were experiencing and his face went red, his arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waist and the emerald green eye lowered a little, what in the fucking world was his next move?


End file.
